


Rage and Serenity

by ayenarc, RogersBz14



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayenarc/pseuds/ayenarc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogersBz14/pseuds/RogersBz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story from a prompt I received :)</p><p>You're struggling with combat and just suffered a pretty humiliating defeat. While training, you come across Gideon, a man you've come across once in a while but not enough times to make full conversation.</p><p>Your encounter leads to some training, lessons, and a very special moment.</p><p>*really bad summary...sorry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayenarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayenarc/gifts).



> Hey everyone!  
> I'm sorry if I keep popping up on the Archives :/ I received a request from ayenarc to write a short Gideon/Reader story. Here was the prompt/idea:  
> "*scratches head sheepishly* well I uh, really want a gideon x reader fic there arent enough of those tbh. I have an itch for an au where atlas isnt bad and (y/n) is part of the squad (before or after mitchell comes) because GIDEON MAN. Gideon emery and his fucking voice acting damnit. that cursed low british accent and okay i need to stop. How about sparring ;) shirtless call of duty hotties cant hurt. Maybe a backstory of a lost time where gideon had a lover once."  
> So, here's my take on the idea :) I MAY make this into a multi chapter story (considering how much could be written about Gideon's backstory), so I'll keep you posted on that.
> 
> Warning: Gramatical/Spelling errors and possibly slight OOC-ness
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

**(March 15, 2055. 18:00 hours)**  
“You’re not even trying.”  
Before you could respond a swift and painful fist connected with your cheek, tearing skin off and forcing you to taste the blood that was forming in your mouth. You shook the stars out that danced across your vision before positioning yourself back into your fighting stance. Bouncing back and forth on your heels, your vision narrows and directs itself to your attacker, and mentor, who has already formed his position. Taking a deep breath, you charge forward and throw all of the punches and kicks you’ve got at your mentor. After a good amount of kicks, punches, and deflects your mind begins to wander about the possibility of victory; and then everything suddenly went downwards.

You receive a very sharp hit across your lips, followed by a painful hit right in your left eye. The stars that made their appearance earlier suddenly came back and before you could shake them off, a knee viciously connects with your jaw, almost sending you onto your knees. You try to regain your composure but a quick jab to your chest sends you onto your back. Determined to win this apparent battle, you stand up on shaky legs and attack your mentor with everything that you got, not giving a single fuck if you’re no longer in your combat stance. Your determination apparently wasn’t good enough because after receiving sharp, painful, quick, and violent jabs to your entire upper body (including your face), you found yourself lying on the floor of the boxing ring; gasping for breath and bleeding heavily. As the ringing in your ears lowered, you could hear men and women laughing at you. Weakly looking up at your mentor, you saw that he was just staring at your with disappointment and a hint of amusement. His attention shifted from you to the audience sitting in bleachers or standing beside them.

“Your enemies won’t show mercy,” he said aloud, “so why should you?!”   
‘He had a point’ you silently thought as you spat out blood that pooled in your mouth. After a beat, he continued. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, in three days we will be practicing knife combat so practice! Failure to do so will lead to this!” At that moment you saw a gloved finger pointing directly in your face. You couldn’t help but look down with embarrassment and guilt.   
“Dismissed!!”

The audience members simultaneously stood up and began to make their way back to either training or their bunks. In order to avoid the crowd you remained seated on the floor, spitting out the last bit of blood. Once the gym was empty, you closed your eyes (or rather eye considering the one your mentor punched is probably swollen) and tried to compose yourself.  
‘I guess practicing for three hours straight the last couple of days didn’t really pay off’ you thought sadly. You felt the sting of tears slowly reach your eyes and you quickly blinked them away before they slid down your cheek. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat brought you back to the present. Opening your eyes, you found yourself looking at the face of Gideon, who was kneeling down in front of you.

“Don’t worry,” he said gently, “Simmons is a hardass.”  
“Like yourself?” Your remark earned you a smirk from the Captain.  
“That how you see me?”  
“To be honest, I’m pretty sure that’s how half of Atlas sees you.” You made sure that the sarcasm and humor were clear in your tone. Gideon; yes he was a tough Captain who had pretty high expectations for the soldiers under his command, but everyone knew that he was a funny lovable guy, and they respected him...and so did you. He stood up and extended his hand for you to grab. You stared at it suspiciously.  
“You’re not going to drop me, are you?”  
“Not unless you want me to” he shot back. Smiling, you grabbed his hand and he hoisted you back onto your feet. Ignoring the throbbing sensation your upper half sent you, you let go of his hand and stared at his blue eyes for a little while.  
“Thanks” you said, unable to remove your eyes from his. You could see that Gideon was scanning your entire face with curiosity, fascination, and slight concern. His eyes seemed particularly glued to your blue turning black eye that Simmons punched during the fight. Unsure of what to say, you tried to lighten the mood.  
“See anything interesting Captain?” Your voice was laced with sarcasm, humor, and slight confusion.

Gideon snapped back into awareness and smirked. “Maybe...”  
Your heart skipped a beat before you directed your eyes to the floor, trying to conceal the feelings of glee, amusement, and nervousness. After a few moments of staring at the ground, you slowly lifted your head to meet Gideon’s eyes, a small smile making its way across your face. You cleared your throat and looked at the clock hanging above the gym’s main entrance.  
“I better go back to my bunk and get cleaned up. I don’t want to report to my commander covered in sweat and blood.”  
Gideon nodded and began to head out of the gym. Before he exited the building completely, he turned around and smiled at you.  
“See you soon” he called out. He left the gym, his own warm smile appearing on his face.

You stood in the gym alone and stared at the door Gideon exited from. You’ve only known him for a year now and barely came across him: the only time you saw him was either in the firing range or in hallways when you two would exchange brief glances as you went past each other. Today was the first time you actually had a conversation with him: it may not have been a deep and meaningful one, but it was one step in the right direction. Silently praying that you would run into him again and have another conversation, you began to slowly walk out of the gym.

 **(March 16, 2055. 05:00 hours)**  
Punching a boxing bag is not only great practice but is also very therapeutic. After the humiliating and disappointing defeat one day earlier, you decided to practice as much as you could before the next competition began. You didn’t realize that your hits became much more aggressive and faster until you heard a thick British accent breaking your concentration.  
“Someone’s got their arse all wound up.”  
While regaining control of your breathing, you turned around and found yourself facing Gideon. He was wearing a navy green t-shirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. His arms were folded across chest and he was was leaning against a column a couple of feet behind you. He had a smirk plastered on his face and looked happy to see you. Once you regained your breath, you smiled back at him  
“How long have you been here?”  
Gideon shrugged his shoulders. “Not that long. I just finished some muscle warm ups was about to head back when I saw you mercilessly hitting the punching bag. You alright?” His tone switched from playfulness to concern, which surprised you. Without thinking, you nodded your head.  
“Yeah! I’m great.” Gideon only stared at you, not convinced. You tried again. “I’m good.” Same reaction. “I’m alright?” You could tell that the Captain could see right through you, so you sighed in defeat and began to walk towards the boxing ring. “I just got my ass kicked in front of dozens of troops...how do you think I feel?”

You ignored Gideon’s look of concern and slight pity, walked right past him, and sat down right on the edge of the boxing ring. You stared at your feet in order to avoid making eye contact with Gideon, who was making his way to stand right in front of you. He bent down and positioned his head so that it came into your line of vision.  
“It’s not the end of the world” he quietly said. “You’re not the first one who got their arse kicked by other soldiers in front of an audience. Fucking hell, I’ve gotten my arse kicked by troops in front of Irons many times...the feeling goes away overtime. Trust me.” In order to emphasize his point, he patted your knee a couple of times. Smiling, you looked up at him nodded.  
“Okay” he replied. He turned around and walked into another room, leaving you alone. Sighing, you were about to head to the showers when you felt a padded boxing helmet being tossed right at your face. You quickly caught red helmet and stared at it with confusion. When you looked back up, two pairs of red padded boxing gloves were airborne and heading in your direction. You managed to catch both of them and continued to stare at them. After a few moments. you saw Gideon coming out of the room wearing a blue set of boxing gloves and a helmet and began to walk into the ring. He paused and noticed you staring at the items and him with confusion.  
“What are you waiting for? Put em’ on before I change my mind.”  
You quickly strapped the items on and jumped into the ring. You and Gideon were on opposite sides of the ring, both staring at each other with warmth and comfort. He got into a defensive stance and motioned you to come at him.  
“Alrighty mate,” he said, “give it your best shot.”

You didn’t know how much time went since you two began to talk, but, to be honest, you didn’t care. This was another moment where you and Gideon got to fully interact with each other and you didn’t want to rush it: it felt nice being with someone you have a lot of respect for and appreciate. Thankfully, unlike the round with Simmons, no hard hits were flung at you, so you could relax as well and focus on the moves rather than defeating the opponent. After a while, you noticed that Gideon stopped attacking you and stood normally, rather than in his defensive position. Convinced that this was a trick of some kind, you continued to stand ready and alert.  
“I think I know what your problem is” Gideon said as he moved forward to you.  
You raised your boxing gloves, ready to fight him off, and began to move away from him. To your surprise, he took off all of the boxing gear and tossed them aside, while continuing to advance towards you. Unsure of what to do, you raised your gloves even higher and were about to jab him, but your hand never got a chance to leave. Gideon placed his hands on both of your gloves and gently took them off, tossing them behind him once they were completely off. You didn’t want to fight back at this point not only so you wouldn’t hurt him, but also because you were interested in where his actions were leading up to. Once the gloves were off, he matched his hands with each of yours, placed them on top of yours, and slowly lowered them to your sides. You briefly followed where his hands were gently guiding yours and when you looked up, you found that his face was inches from yours. At first you were taken aback by the sudden close contact, but you eventually relaxed and took in his blue eyes that were staring right at you. You cleared your throat.  
“So,” you quietly said, “what’s my problem?”  
Gideon gently smiled at you, gently lifted up one of his hands that was previously on top of yours, lifted up his middle and index finger, and gently tapped your forehead.

“You’re too stressed.” You shot Gideon a confused and slightly horrified look, prompting Gideon to reiterate what he meant. “What I mean to say is, you’re too focused on defeating your enemy that you don’t pay attention to your external surroundings that could possibly help you.” He moved his two fingers from your forehead to the side of your head and rhythmically and gently tapped the side of your head repeatedly. “You need to calm down when you’re fighting and relax your mind. It sounds hard but trust me, it’s affective. Once you find that balance between serenity and rage, you’ll be able to kick even more arse.”  
“What are you, a jedi master?”  
Gideon let out a small laugh. “You could say that.”

Nodding, you smiled at him in order to confirm the message he was sending you. You continued to stare at him with admiration, happiness, calmness, and...love? Before you could question that feeling, you felt two hands gently cup your neck and gently raise your head to look at him. You looked right into his beautiful blue eyes and couldn’t help but giggle a little bit: it wasn’t a giddy one like a four year old would shoot, but it was a small one that managed to grab Gideon’s attention. You felt the hands on your neck gently pull your neck towards his face. Without any warnings, he pressed his lips right on top of your forehead. You closed your eyes at the sudden action and felt immediate love and warmth wash over you. Keeping your eyes closed, you could feel his hands tilt your head to the side, making your black eye visible and exposed. You felt Gideon press a gentle kiss right on your black eye and then on a cut right above your eyebrow. One of his thumbs began to softly stroke the side of your neck, comforting you. After he finished, you opened your eyes and looked at him. You smiled and gently placed a kiss on his nose, earning you a small laugh from the Captain. After a few moments of silence, he gently lifted up your chin and placed a very gentle kiss on the split lip that was still healing. To be perfectly honest, you would’ve thought that this whole, “kissing your wounds will make them heal faster” was complete and utter horseshit. But once you actually experience it...that is a different story. Knowing that it was just your imagination playing with you, you tricked yourself into believing that the cuts and bruises were healing faster than planned. You pressed your forehead against his and closed your eyes, taking in this beautiful and almost surreal moment. Before either one of you could initiate an actual kiss, the sound of two men whispering broke you both out of your thoughts.

Looking to your right you saw Joker, a good friend of yours, and a new rookie standing on the ground below you. While Gideon was laughing and reaching for his phone, the rookie simply stared at the scene with confusion and amusement.   
“You finally grew a pair, huh Gideon” Joker said.  
Gideon released your chin and pointed his finger right at Joker.  
“You better get your hillbilly arse out of here before I raise hell.” The Joker raised his hands in “surrender” and began to walk backwards, a goofy smile still plastered on his face. Gideon shifted his attention from Joker to the rookie.  
“Mitchell,” he began, “you’re new here so I’ll let you get off with a warning. Meet me in the training simulation room in 1100 hours. Dismissed.”  
Mitchell nodded and began to make his way back, shooting both you and Gideon a thumbs up as he left. You and Gideon now had the gym all to yourselves. You looked at Gideon and could see that he was turning slightly red, making you smile. He met your eyes and smirked.  
“Pricks” he quietly said to you.  
You responded by placing a gentle kiss on his lips before moving away from the Captain. He tilted his head for a second before jumping over the rope that surrounded the ring. He moved to your side and put his arm around your shoulders. You leaned into him, put your own arm around his waist, and both began to head out of the gym.

“So” Gideon said, “you think you can kick Simmons’s ass now?”  
“I’m pretty sure I can do anything now with you by my side” you said. You both stopped to take in the exchange. After a few moments, you raised your voice.  
“Well that was cliche as fuck” you said with annoyance. Gideon smiled and pulled you closer.  
As you made your way to the exit, Gideon stopped you and gently turned you around so you were facing him. He put his hands on either shoulder.  
“Is this going to become a thing? You know, where we always sit next to each other when we eat, talk about our feelings, and project what we have going on in front of hundreds of people?”  
Considering this, you moved forward and pressed a small kiss on his lips.  
“Naw” you replied. “Unless you want that to happen, we can save the cliche stuff when we’re alone.”

Gideon smiled with relief and you both made your way out of the gym as if the last couple of hours never went down. There were only four witnesses to the events: you, Gideon, Mitchell, and Joker. And while Gideon would physically force the other two men from breathing a single word, you and him were the most important witnesses...and thats all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked(?) the story! This was ayenarc's original idea!! 
> 
> As I said, I feel like I missed a lot and MAY make this into a multi chapter story, but I also want to get to the other prompts as well...maybe I'll put all of the ideas/prompts I got and put them in a multi-chapter story :D I just have to figure out how to divide them so that everyone gets credit!
> 
> Guests/Readers: If you have any requests (besides porn/erotica) that you want to see written out, feel free to write them down in the comments :) I'll try to cover as many areas as I can (Romance included...just not porn without plot or erotic stories)!! You'll get the credit!!!
> 
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Insults/Thoughts of Love?? Feel free to also include them as well ;)
> 
> Take Care and Party Hard :0)


End file.
